


The family

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this really long, cheesy fic that no one asked for about the cute couple; Jake and Amy going to her parent's place for Christmas. It gets pretty soppy..my bad, but i did try to get in some funnyish parts to get their voices and stuff. Not quite sure how I feel about it but it took forever so here, take it. Comments would be nice too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The family

'I'll be on my best behaviour!' Jake laughed as he put his shirt on.

Amy couldn't help but let her eyes travel down his bare chest while he got dressed, which resulted in Jake flirtily wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

'Good. I just want this to go well Jake.' She looked up at him as she played with the hem of his plaid shirt.

He tucked her hair behind her ear. 'It will. I'll be my most charming.' 

'You're always charming.' Amy smiled and leant her forehead on his shoulder as Jake wrapped his arms tightly around her.

'I know.' He smirked, then quickly kissed the top of her head. 'Right, time to go.'

///

'What did you say your mom was doing this Christmas? She could have joined us.' Amy nudged him gently as he drove to her parents house.

Jake childishly stuck his tongue out at her then turned to face the road once again. 'She went on some cruise thing with her best friend.'

Amy silently nodded. 'Okay, it might be super overwhelming when we first get there because my family are..my family.' She rolled her eyes. 'They will ask you a million and one questions, i just want to prepare you.' 

'It'll be fine, I promise.' Jake told her confidently. 'It'll be nice to have a real family Christmas you know, not that I'm like.. _you know_.'

'Jake, please. You are a part of this family now, trust me, my mom will have already started calling you her son.' Amy giggled. She wants Jake to feel at home, and not like he's just a guest, but like a real part of her family.

///

'Ready?' Amy asked, as they stood on her parent's door step.

'Yeah.' Jake smiled, taking a deep breath, squeezing Amy's hand gently.

The door opened and there stood Amy's mom wearing a Christmas apron, grinning wildly at the couple stood in front of her.

'Come in, come in!' Amy's mother practically pulled them through the door.

Amy mom pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek before stopping and standing to have a look at Jake, who stood there politely with a small smile on his face.

'It's nice to finally meet you mam.' Jake's smile grew.

'Please, call me Elena, Jake.' She told him, pulling him into a big hug, which he happily reciprocated.

 'Let the boy breathe Elena.' A voice came from behind them, Elena let go of Jake to roll her eyes at the man.

Amy grinned and stepped towards him. 'Papi.' 

'Amy.' He had a small smile on his face and he hugged her gently, obviously very pleased to see his daughter.

Jake stepped forward to be beside Amy, and stuck his hand out. 'Hello Sir, it's nice to meet you.'

'Jake, good to meet you too.' Amy's father shook Jake's hand, and gave him a pat on the back. 'I trust you've been taking care of my little girl.'

'Trust me sir, she doesn't need looking after but I do try my best to do well by her.' Jake told him, Amy's father nodding, Amy blushing and taking Jake's hand in hers. 

Amy's dad stepped forward, a smile growing on his face. 'Call me Samuel, welcome to the family Jake.'

Jake glanced at Amy, his eyes sparking with happiness. 

'I told you.' Amy leant into him, kissing his shoulder.

'Come and meet the boys Jake!' Elena said, meaning Amy's brothers, as Amy muttered ' _Oh boy_.' beside him.

Jake nodded politely and followed Elena into the dining room which was full of Amy's brothers, their girlfriends, children and her grandparents.

 'AMY!' Her brother's ran over to engulf her in a massive hug.

'Okay, yes, good to see you too!' Amy laughed as she managed to push them off of her.

Once they'd stepped back, they turned to see Jake stood there with a smile on his face, acting mostly calm.

'So, this is the famous Jake Peralta?' One of her brothers started.

Jake forced himself to breathe as he put a hand out, meaning to shake hands with the brother's, but was promptly pulled into a hug instead by all seven brothers.

'Bro, we hug here, we're huggers.' Laughed the brother who had introduced himself as James.

Jake laughed along with them and talked about sports and Amy as a kid for a while, until some of them went to get some drinks and Jake made polite conversation with Amy's grandparents. Amy stood beside him watching him make her grandmother laugh, a smile on her face the whole time.

///

'Do you need some help Mrs Santiago?' Jake asked again, as he watched her potter about the kitchen. 

'Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you, please call me Elena!' She laughed.

'Elena, how many time do I have to tell you, please call me Jake!' Jake teased, earning him a slap round the head followed by a hug.

Elena chuckled. 'I quite like the name Jacob..'

'Thank you m'am.' Jake winked, taking the pan from her.

Amy stood at the kitchen door, leaning against the door frame. She couldn't remember the last time a boyfriend of hers had got along so well with her family, or even tried to get along with her family. Admittedly, she hadn't brought many guys home to her parents, and admittedly Jake wasn't like the rest; as cheesy as it may seem, it's true. 

'We picked some good 'uns didn't we.' Amy's father appeared next to her.

Amy glanced back at her mom and Jake laughing as Elena taught him how to carve turkey. 

'We did.' Amy agreed. 

'Hey, what are you two talking about over there?' Elena grabbed their attention and Jake turned around looking a bit lost and a little bit amused. 

Samuel and Amy stifled a laugh. 'Nothing my dear.' He walked over and kissed her.

Amy went and stood next to Jake. 

'I want that.' 

Amy looked at him, her face scrunched up in confusion. 'Want what?'

Jake laughed at how cute she looked, and pointed towards her two parents. 'That. Look at them, they're so happy. Amy, have you ever seen married parents so happy?'

Amy bit her lip, she was so used to seeing her parents happy, but Jake found this experience rare. 'Yeah, I want that too.'

Jake grinned at her. 'I want someone to grow old with.'

'I hope you mean me, or this could get real awkward.' Amy pouted. 

'Who else would I be talking about?' Jake chuckled, bending down to kiss her forehead.

///

'Hey Amy, remember that time when you fell in a massive pile of horse manure?' Her brother Louis shouted down the table.

Jake looked up in glee, Amy rolled her eyes and groaned. 'I was 9 Louis!' 

'Yeah, but you fell in horse poo Santiago.' Jake laughed next to her, not even stopping when she punched him in the arm.

'Don't make me bring up stories from work Jake..' Amy threatened, pointing her fork at him.

Jake stopped laughing. 'Hey now, there's no need for that Miss 'Sir you look beautiful'' 

Amy burst out laughing. 'Shut up butthead.'

Jake sat and stared at her for a second.

'What?' Amy asked, confused.

'I just can't believe you called me a butthead  _again!'_ Jake acted hurt.

Amy rolled her eyes. 

Her whole family had been sat there silently watching them interact with one another, they couldn't remember the last time they'd seen Amy so happy and relaxed, joking around with not only her boyfriend, but evidently one of her best friends

///

'Present time!' Amy's niece yelled in joy, tugging on Jake's arm who started cheering with her, much to the amusement of Amy.

'Okay, everything grab your presents and we'll pass them out, come on now, let's sit down.' Elena told everyone.

Jake sat down next to Amy, clutching the bag of gifts they'd bought with them. 

'I'll let you pass them out.' Jake passed them to Amy.

'Lazy!' Amy laughed, but proceeded to pass them out as did the others.

Jake looked up at her family. 'You got me presents?'

'Duh. You're a part of this family too you know?' Louis rolled his eyes.

Jake wasn't used to getting so many presents from other people, and he wasn't used to being sat in a circle of people who were enjoying his company and having a laugh, opening presents together.

He turned to look at his girlfriend. 'Hi, I love you.' He whispered.

She chuckled. 'I love you too weirdo.' Amy then proceeded to subconsciously double tuck her hair behind both ears.

Jake stared at her with a knowing smile on his face. He knew she loved him but seeing her do that made his heart jump out his chest a little.

'What now?' Amy laughed.

'Nothing, you're just beautiful.' He said cheesily.

'Can you two stop being grossly cute for one minute and open your presents!' Andrew said in despair.

Elena tutted. 'Leave them be Andrew.'

Jake and Amy blushed slightly before opening the presents in front of them.

///

'Wait, I've got one more present for you.' Jake said to Amy.

'What?' Amy sat back down in her chair, as some of the others filed out to watch the football on television.

Jake reached into his bag and pulled out a smaller bag. 'Sorry, I'm not very good at wrapping.'

Amy took the bag and pulled out a messily wrapped rectangle. She unwrapped it slowly, carefully pulling the Christmassy paper off, revealing a black box. 

Jake took in a breath as she opened it, his hands clenched up, nervous she wouldn't like it.

'Jake, it's beautiful. Thank you.' Amy's looked up from the necklace with blue diamonds on the front of it, reminding Amy of the blue shirts Jake always wears. 

'You like it? Turn it over.' Jake nodded at the necklace, clearly relieved that she liked it.

Amy carefully turned the necklace over in her hands and saw the engraving on the back of it.

_I just care about being with you J + A_

'God, why would you make me cry in front of my entire family.' Amy laughed, her eyes watery.

Jake chuckled and pulled her into a hug. 'I'm glad you like it.'

///

'Hey Ames, thanks for inviting me to your family Christmas.' 

They were back home now, in bed just sleepily chatting.

'Our family Christmas, you heard them.' Amy told him. 'You can't get rid of us that easily.'

Jake fidgeted about so he could move forward and kiss her.

'I wouldn't dream of it. This is forever.'

'Good.' Amy smiled into the kiss.

And just like that, Jake had everything he could ask for. He had Amy, a whole new group of people who cared about him, and a future with someone who loved him just as much as he loved them.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
